Little Nori
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Little mermaid/naruto Xover.FEMNARU!,Ariel is kushina! SAKURA BASHING! STALKER SASUKE! I DONT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN LITTLE MERMAID!THEY BELONG TO THEIR MAKERS! pairing?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN LITTLE MERMAID!**

**Warning: Fem Naruto!**

"minato its our baby " a red hair woman holding a newborn baby said tiredly to a yellowed hair man who looked at her proudly yet worriedly "MINATO somethings COMEING straight to this village"said a elderly man as minato grab his his child and ran to the sealing room. not hearing the words of his dieing wife. "my child May you be safe and may the protective power of the triten protect you. the Only grandaughter of King Triton." she said weakly as she breathed her last breath.

**time skip**

minato looked at the thing infront of him confusinly as it stare at his child and then looked at him sharply. 'Seal' it said to him which made him looked at it shockinly."Kyuubi how did .." he trailed off as the screams of the villgers and ninjas who where *killed* filled his ears and quickly sealed the now known kyuubi into his child and collapsed holding his child who now had wiskermarks.

as a elderly man ran twords him "MINATO!" he yelled only to stop as minato looked at him sadly "You are Now hokage..and as hokage i asked of you to tell the village the Naruto is a hero" he said with his last breath his grip losend on the child as the hokage took naruto from his dead fathers hands and held him tightly as he mourned his friends.

**somewhere unknown**

a elderly man looked down sadly as the sea flower in his hand wilted

**time skip orphanege in a empty room.**

'THIS IS UNACCEPTIBLE!' said a small red fox which was bigger then the baby it was holding. " how dare they treat the granddaughter like this and dress his as if shes a male child!" it yelled holding naruto who was now identifie as a girl tightly and stoped in place and looked down at her'...until little princess is old enugh to return to atlantise. maybe henge her as a boy is the safest way' the fox thought to its self. as the little child gurgle happy

**time skip**

**' little Princess your going to be late for the graduation exam!' the red fox yelled into the now 12 year old narutos head. which made him snap open his eyes and get dress into a orange jump suit. once he was ready the red fox shrank and hid into his jacket pocket. as he left for the exam.**

**time skip**

**"okey Naruto now for the last test is the shadow clone" a shocked brown haired man said to naruto who smile at him "KAGE BUNSHIN!" yelled naruto as ten naruto apeared and looked at the man" did i pass iruka sensei?" asked a cheeky naruto which made the man now know as iruka snap out of it "y..yes naruto you passed be hear tomarrow for the hearing of teams " he said to the boy handing him his forhead said boy put on his head and left happily.**

**time skip**

**"Team Seven **** Naruto Uzamaki,** Sasuke Uchiha, and sakura Haruno" said iruka as he covered his ears from the pink haired girls screaching of her drama. "now every one wait here for your senseis" he said leaveing the room.

**time skip**

**" Sasuke kun isnt it terrible we are teamed with the baka?" said sakura to a annoyed sasuke who was glareing at the window' not that i can live with the dobe but your worse..' he thought to himself while naruto rolled his eyes as the door creaked open to revealed a silvered haired masked man."my first impression.. your idiots. meet up at the roof." he said before poofing away.**

**time skip**

**as soon as the man apeared naruto apeared next to him which startled him"ho.." the man trailed off as the pink haired girl and mopeing raven apeared from the stares and spotted naruto" HOWED YOU GET UP HEAR BEFORE US!" the pink haired girl screached which made everyone cover their ears. but stopped when she saw their new sensei." calm down everyone" he said looking at them " Now time for introduction . Your name ,Like, Dislikes,Hobbies, Dreams Pinkie your first" he said to the pink haired girl who screached " YOU GO FIRST!" she sreached which made him sigh " Names Kakashi Hataka likes ,dislikes?hobbies?dreams? not for you to kn ow" he said and looked at the girl"****My names Sakura Haruno, My Like is...-giggles- my dislike NARUTO and INO PIG!' she yelled" my hobbies-giggles- my dreams are...-giggles-" she said which made look at her warly'great a banshee fan girl'he thought to him self and turned to sasuke" ok moody your turn" he said to sasuke who grubbled " Names Sasuke Uchiha i dont like any thing.i Dislike Fan girls and PINKhobbies are Training.. my dream no my Anbishion are to kill and certen someone and restore my clan." he said which made kakishi look at him blankly 'great.. venger' he thought to him self as he turned to naruto " My Names Naruto Uzamaki! My likes Fox's ,the sea and sweets. Dislikes Pregidus People,evil PINK BULLIES! Hobbies Swimming,studying the sea, and find tresure and training! dreams?..its a secret!" he finshed which made kakashi stare at his oddly 'i dont know about this one..' ethought and turned back to everyone "OK MEET ME AT THE BRIDGE EARLY TOMARROW! and do not eat breakfeast!" he disapearing leaveing his students**

******timw akip**

******" NARUTO BAKA AND SENSEI ARE LATE!" screached sakura which made sasuke cover his ears only to uncover his ears when their sensei apeared with a blonde haired girl by his stood quietly stareing at her. she had strawberry blonde hair that reached to her thighs and sea blue eyes and she was wearing a light blue battle kimono.'not bad' he thought to him self only to cover his ears again" WHOS SHE!"screached sakura pointing her finger at the girl who looked blankly at her blankly"Sakura dont point at people its rude. "said the girl only for kakashi to stand in the way "even though that was very blunt i agree with naruto" he said..which made sasuke to stare wide eyed and sakura to schreach " NARUTO RELEASE THAT DISGUSTING UGLY JITSU NOW!" she schreach only to make sasuke glare at her'thats not the same jitsu..' he thought while naruto looked at them and kakashi clared at sakura "ah sakura that was uncalled for."he said scolding sakura and turned to naruto"please introduce yourself" he said to her which made naruto smile and look at them "My Real Name is Nori Yuki Uzimaki-Namazaki. I Like Sweets,Fox the sea Jiji and kaka san and iruka nii my disliked prejidus,Pink haired bullies,murders,theives,evil octapos lady...My Hobbies Training,Art',Studying the sea and its in habitents,singings,and ? To Find My Family,Rebuild my home and settle down to restore my clan."she said smileing makeing sakure glare and sasuke stare at her '...i think i may restore my clan first before going after a very good idea...'he thought to himself studying nori who turned to kakashi and smiled which made him scowled '..why is she smileing at kakshi and not me?..no matter in a year ill go to the councle for the clan restoraition Uzamki-Namazaki YOU are mine' he thought only to shake out of his thought by kakashi"ok first the bell test"**

**time skip**

**sakura glared at nori while kakashi sigh"ok sasuke and nori heres your lunch do not give any to sakura" he said and left only for nori to give some to sakura only for her to turn her head and sasuke offer some which sakura ate it happy . but stopped when kakashi apeared "YOU!.. passex!" he smiled to them as sasuke and sakura gaped and nori looked thoughtfull."a Test For team work good job kaka san" she said giveing kakashi a smile and making sasuke fume.**

**kakashi turned to them " Ok every one meet here in a week till then have fun" he said poofing and nori walking away after she left sakura turned to sasuke..who wasnt there any more.**

**TBC**


End file.
